Showing True Feelings
by Farm-Story
Summary: And then, in a matter of seconds, a silence fell over the Royal Garden." Shounen-ai,KukaixTadase.One-shot.


**A/N: Yup. Longest story I've written so far-I'm quite proud. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Don't worry, Tadase. I'll always stay with you."

He remembered when he said that. He always said that. It never left his mind.

And he always meant it. Even through tough times-like when he fell and needed a band-aid. Or when he stayed over for the weekend because his mom was in Singapore and he got sick-he took care of him all weekend, and even missed a soccer game to take care of him. Or when he got beat-up behind the school because he apparently "stole" somebody's girlfriend and they broke his leg, he carried him bridal style to the nurse's office and stayed with him even though the nurse thought that was questionable.

Although, this time, he wasn't so sure.

He didn't realize it. He wasn't going to say it. He wasn't supposed to say it. He was going to lie and say Amu, but the truth came out instead. He just blurted it out. He didn't have time to lie or make something up. He realized it wasn't because of anyone else there-except him.

And he remembered how it all went down.

"Hey…you know what'd be fun?" Amu said. The paperwork had all been finished already, and there was plenty of extra time.

"Dress Tadase in a skirt again?" Yaya pleaded.

"No. We'll go around the table and see who everybody's crushes are!"

"Ooh, okay." Said Nagihiko.

_Oh, crap. _Tadase thought to himself. _How am I going to do this? How am I going to get through this one? Wait-if I lie, then maybe…just maybe…it'll work. I hope. Then they won't find out the truth…_

"I'll go first!" said Yaya, not seeming to mind at all. "Okay…it's…Kukai!"

"Oh, really? Heh-heh!" Kukai didn't seem to mind nor care.

"Okay! I tag Amu!"

"Well…you probably already know this, but…Tadase-kun.

"Uh, oh, kay." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"That's it? No, "I like you too?" Nothing?"

"It's not his turn yet, Amu-chan. You haven't tagged anybody." Nagi reminded her.

"Then I tag Tadase!" Amu said happily.

_Oh…all right. Don't panic. Just lie, say Amu, and you'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Just don't worry…stop worrying. It'll be okay._

"Tadase?"

"Okay…um…it's…"

"I'm curious. Who?" Kairi said very stalkerishly.

"It's.."

"Well, I'm just bored." Rima unhappily chimed.

"It's.."

"Ooh, come on, Tadase!" Yaya said impatiently.

"It's.."

"Come on, Tadase-kun." Nagi said.

"It's.."

"Ta-Tadase-kun…' Amu was blushing. Poor, poor Amu.

"Uh…it's…"

"Go on, Tadase. We won't laugh, whoever it is. Heck, I'm your best friend and I don't even know. You can tell me. Don't worry, Tadase. I'll always stay with you."

And he said it again. And he now believed that it was those words that did it. And, so, as if time had stopped, it had all happened in a blur…

"Okay…I…it's…I'm…I'm in love with you, Kukai!"

And then, in a matter of seconds, a silence fell over the Royal Garden.

Kairi stopped. Rima dropped her fine China tea cup. Yaya fell over. Nagihiko just smiled. Amu screamed. And Kukai-of all people-just stood there, in shock.

So he ran.

Tadase just took off. All the Guardians could see were the tears in his eyes and the blush on his face.

"Tadase, wait!" cried out Kiseki, who ended up having to chase after him.

Tadase ran and ran, until late at night. The tears were still escaping from his eyes as he realized the obvious-he was lost. This was an unfamiliar part of town-or, for all he knew, a completely different town. He found a bench and sat down, still moping, Kukai…oh, sweet Kukai…he had ruined any chance for any sort of relationship towards each other, and possibly their friendship. He desperately wanted him…but he knew he didn't feel the same way…

And, throughout this wide array of thinking, he dozed off into a peaceful, much needed sleep…

He found him. After hours of nonstop searching, he finally found him. He knew he should've listened to Daichi all along. He saw him sleeping on a bench, oh so innocently. He carefully scooped him up bridal style, not wanting to wake the poor, distressed boy. He just now noticed that it was heavily raining. Tadase didn't look so good-his face was pale and his nose was red. Kukai decided it would be a good idea to take him back to his house. His parents were gone for the week, so…

Tadase woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. What had happened last night was a sharp, painful memory to him. Then, suddenly, he felt something stroke his hair very gently. No, wait, that's someone. He turned over to see-Kukai?

"Morning, sleepy."

"Ku-Kukai?"

"Hey. You feeling alright?"

"Uh…no, actually."

"It's about last night, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah…" Tadase began to cry again.

Kukai pulled him to his chest, letting him sob away in comfort. "Tadase…it's okay, you know!"

"Wha-What?"

"You know, at first, I thought it was just me. And that you had no idea. But I was wrong. You do care. After your confession…I was so relived. I almost ran away from home, I was so upset. But I'm so glad you feel the same feelings I do…I love you, Tadase.

"I love you too, Kukai."

And then, Kukai did something Tadase wasn't expecting. He leaned in, real close to Tadase's face. Tadase could feel Kukai's messy hair touching his own. Their noses brushed past each others.

"May I?"

"Go-Go ahead. But this is my first time, so…"

"I'll go easy."

And Kukai leaned in, ever so slightly…and kissed him. Tadase was a little scared. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He couldn't believe he was now _kissing _his best friend. Everything was going so fast. Too fast? Nah.

Then, Kukai started trying to make out with him. Tadase pulled away, getting scared.

"Tadase…"

"You were…" Tadase began to whimper.

"I'm sorry. Here…"

And he kissed him again, but this time, Tadase felt something different-something wet. Kukai's tongue was hungrily licking Tadase's lips, begging for entrance. Tadase slowly allowed it, opening is mouth and letting Kukai's tongue slide in ever so slyly. He began to taste Kukai, and boy, did he taste good. Tadase liked this. He finally had a boyfriend! And his best friend! Well, one of them, at least. He'd have to tell the other one later…

After they pulled away, Kukai said only one thing.

"Don't worry, Tadase. I'll always stay with you."

**A/N: There will be a sequel. Oh yes.**


End file.
